Flat display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent display devices have rapidly become popular. In order to further improve the marketability of these flat display devices, next-generation display devices provided with new functions have been developed. One of the next-generation display devices is a bendable flexible display device.
Production of a flexible display device requires formation of elements such as thin-film transistors on a flexible substrate. A known method for such formation of elements is transfer of thin-film transistors formed on a glass substrate in advance onto a flexible substrate (e.g. Patent Literatures 1 and 2). For the transfer in Patent Literature 2, terminals to be connected to external terminals are uncovered by removing predetermined portions of a layer on the terminals by etching.